


No One Like You

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), the adventure zone
Genre: Argo Keene - Freeform, Fitzroy Maplecourt, Graduation, I’m so sorry, M/M, NSFW, Sex, TAZ - Freeform, The Adventure Zone Graduation, tazg, the adventure zone - Freeform, too lazy to tag all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: Argo Keene is a charming fellow, having swept many men, women, and all in between off their feet, but he was the first to fall for the half-elf Fitzroy Maplecourt.Fortunately for Argo, his charm had landed squarely on Fitzroy and they enjoyed some casual activities when their roommate was away.
Relationships: Fitzroy Maplecourt/Argo Keene, Fitzroy/Argo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Guess who’s excited for Graduation :) Very Excited as well for the ships to transpire. I dub this ship (Argo/Fitzroy) KeeneSyrup.

Thank Gods the stony walls in the Annex were so thick and good at muting, because Fitzroy was the loudest partner Argo had been with in years, maybe ever. 

Faux glasses set aside, robes discarded, and usually tidy hair ruffled, Fitzroy lay panting and squealing for more. Argo stood beside Fitroy’s bed, keeping a slow and steady pace that would drive anyone mad. Fitzroy piped up, “Nnghh— faster, come on,” he encouraged, adjusting his hips to change the angle that Argo had been thrusting in at. The difference sent high-pitched groans up through Fitzroy’s throat. Argo gave him a little chuckle and quipped, “Well. Nice boys like you should ask nicely for what they want, shouldn’t they?” even though he would likely give in as soon as he knew what Fitzroy wanted. While Fitzroy struggled to put together a plea, Argo brushed his fingers through the mess of light hair and considered the boy beneath him. 

Fitzroy was small, short but muscled very subtly. He had reddish-blonde hair and was freckled heavily on his pale face. His eyes reminded Argo of the sea, teal and beautiful. One eye was just a tad bluer than the other. Truly, he was the most beautiful boy that Argo had ever laid eyes on, even in his experience. “Pl-please, Argo,” Fitzroy’s begging cut through Argo’s train of thought. “I really need you to, unghh, please fuck me harder.” He pretended to consider Fitzroy’s plea but quickly obliged and groaned when he heard the grateful babbling of the half-elf. “There’s a good boy,” said Argo, which elicited another huge whimper from Fitzroy. 

The next few moments were somehow quiet although Fitzroy would constantly ask (in his sweetest voice) for “More!” and “There!” and “Faster!” Argo did his best to satisfy the needs of the boy below him. Out of nowhere, Argo pulled the whole of his cock very slowly out of Fitzroy. His face read as confused and desperate. “How close are you to cumming?” Argo wondered out loud, and the other could muster no answer. “I wanna see you do it. I wanna see you cum, hmm. I want you to ride me, and I’ll make you cum on me. How’s it sound, pretty boy?” Fitzroy couldn’t have nodded quickly enough. Argo got onto the bed and pulled Fitzroy onto him. It took no more than a minute before Argo had slipped back in. The switch in positions made the freckled boy whine, leaning his hands on Argo’s chest and pushing him down. The view of Fitzroy was top-notch, and Argo squeezed the hips of the sweet boy riding him, aiming to bruise. “Argo,” Fitzroy grunted, voice reaching a new octave when a sturdy hand wrapped around his weepy length. “Argo, Argo, I’m going to..Argo, I’m gonna...can I? Will you allow it?” Fitzroy shrieked, desperate eyes flying to meet the casual-looking eyes of Argo. He replied, “Yes. You were very good. Very, very good for me. Now cum,” Argo spoke in a low, steady voice, and Fitzroy unleashed.  
His orgasm was long, twenty seconds or so of bliss atop Argo’s cock. Fitzroy’s jaw was dropped slack, moaning like crazy and bouncing just slightly. “Fuck,” he whimpered, rocking his hips another time after his orgasm. Argo groans. “Yeah. Finish me off, baby. You can do it,” and Fitroy rocked a few more times down onto Argo and it’s not long until he reached his climax, not nearly as dramatic as Fitzroy’s but satisfying nonetheless. The pair shared a quiet moment before theyrealized that their room door was opened, and then they see their unnamed roommate, who they’ve dubbed, ‘Bud’.  
“What..is this.” He grumbled, gesturing to the two on the bed. “Why. Why here.”


End file.
